Don't Talk
by annsan
Summary: Written at least a year ago for ROK but never posted anywhere but there. Gibbs/Tony/Fornell. Slash with BDSM toys involved. Tony gets involved in something he *never* expected.


Don't Talk

Prompt: I don't recall giving you permission to speak./NCIS/Gibbs/Forell/DiNozzo  
kink: Restraints (handcuffs, leather ties, chains, etc)

Tony cut the engine on his car as soon as he pulled into Gibbs' driveway and practically leaped out of the driver's seat. Gibbs had called him and asked him to come over to his house concerning a non-case related issue. While Gibbs calling him was really nothing new, asking him to come over was. Tony had been to the older man's house before but usually only when he dropped by uninvited and had only ever been in the basement. Even then, his visits had been brief and Gibbs had concentrated mostly on case related items. This time…Tony couldn't pinpoint what he'd heard but there had been something different in the boss' voice.

He opened the never locked door and stepped into the residence, listening intently to determine what room Gibbs was in. Thinking that he heard muffled laughter from one of the rooms upstairs, he headed in that direction. Tony entered the first open room and froze, staring in shock and awe at the array of restraints and toys laid out on the king sized bed. He nearly jumped a mile when the door behind him suddenly slammed shut, sensing a presence behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt a brief but sharp pain across the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor.

"Did ya have to knock him out, Tobias?"

"No easier way to get him where we want him, Jethro. Get over here and help me."

***

Returning to consciousness, the first thing that grabbed Tony's attention was that he couldn't move his arms or legs. _Tied up…but why?_ He thought before remembering what he'd seen spread out just prior to collapsing. Glancing around the room, he guessed that he was still in Gibbs' house and immediately wondered where the boss was and what kind of trouble he was in.

"Gotta get out of here and find Gibbs," he whispered as he struggled with the chains and cuffs that held him fast.

Gibbs walked out from what must have been the bathroom to stand in front of him. "Ahh, I see you're back with us finally, Tony

"Gibbs, what…" Tony's voice trailed off as he turned his head and looked at his boss. He blinked thinking he must have been imagining what he saw. Nope, still the same. Gibbs was naked. Unable to stop himself, he eyed his boss' body, minutely noting the salt and pepper colored chest hair that barely hid stiff nipples, the flat abs and the fully erect dick that was hard against the stomach.

"Like what you see, DiNozzo? Cuz I know I do."

"You do?" Belatedly Tony glanced down at himself and realized that he was naked as well. Naked and hardening.

"What?! I'm…Where?! Why?!"

"Easy, DiNozzo." Gibbs' voice was uncharacteristically gentle as if speaking to a child.

"It's easy. Your boss here was worried that you might have been pushed beyond your limits today so he figured he needed to get you over here and introduce you to another side of him. Right, Jethro?"

As Fornell spoke he walked over behind Gibbs and ran a possessive hand across his ass.

"Fornell!" Tony cringed at the squeak he heard in his voice but was too shocked by the entrance of the FBI agent to do anything else.

"Look at him, Tobias. All trussed up and just waiting for us to bring him to the brink, push him beyond his limits."

"Ummm, hello? 'Him' is right here and would really like some answers as to what you two think you're going to do."

"So where do you want to start, Jethro?"

"I get to go first, Tobias?"

"Your idea. Your man. Figured it was only fair you get to play first."

"Like that logic."

"Ummm, guys..." Tony tried protesting again.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak, DiNozzo."

Automatically Tony's mouth clamped shut and he eyed his boss. Gibbs had been a secret fantasy for years and looking at him now was almost more than Tony was able to handle. He watched as the older man nearly stalked towards the bed, before stopping next to it.

"Now where do I want to start?"

Reaching out his hand, Gibbs let his index finger trace lightly over Tony's chest, pausing and slowly circling each nub. He grinned as he felt the goose bumps rising on the skin. Slowly, as if he was approaching a skittish colt, Gibbs raised a knee and rested some of his weight on the side of the bed. Gibbs was staring so intently at Tony that the younger man found he couldn't look away but he was oh too aware of the moment when Gibbs was suddenly straddling his thighs. He jerked reflexively and the noise from the movement of the chains and handcuffs practically screamed throughout the quiet room.

Gibbs ran a hand up and down Tony's flank, massaging the skin. "Look at him, Tobias."

"Come on, Jethro, get on with it already."

Gibbs glanced over at Fornell and smirked when he saw the tented boxers. "You ok over there, Tobias?"

Fornell nearly growled at the evident smirk in Gibbs' voice. "Quit messing around, Gibbs."

Tony shook his head, still unable to believe that this was all real and not some odd dream. "I don't believe this!"

His attention once again claimed by the younger man, Gibbs allowed his weight to fall more heavily onto Tony as he leaned down to cradle Tony's face in his hands. He brought his face to barely a breath away before whispering.

"You've been thru so much this year and I've felt like I walked it with you. Nearly lost you in that alley and then thought you really were gone after that bomb. Tobias can tell you what I said, how I felt. But now with Jeanne accusing you of killing her father, now I couldn't let this go by without acting on what I've wanted for so long. Believe it, Tony. This is real. You are here and we're going to make you feel so good, make you feel whole again."

Before Tony could react or respond to the words, Gibbs kissed him. A slow, deep kiss that made it seem as if he was trying to find his Adam's apple. Tony couldn't stop the shudder that went through him as Gibbs drew back. He eyed the older man, studying the expression on his face, before whispering. "I'm yours."

The sarcastic little smirk appeared again. "I know, DiNozzo. You've been mine since Baltimore but thank you for the permission anyway."

Gibbs moved then and slowly licked a trail from Tony's chin to his throat before moving to press his tongue against a nub, flicking it until it was hard before moving to the other one and treating it the same. He moved his hips so that their cocks were pressed together and began to minutely thrust against the younger man. He nipped at the nipple in his mouth and felt the shiver course through Tony.

"Gibbs…" He whispered as he struggled again with the handcuffs.

"Just feel, Tony. That's all you have to do here is feel and enjoy."

Gibbs sucked on the nipple he'd nipped, soothing it and making it harder at the same time before leaning up next to Tony's head, whispering to him. "Want you. Want to make love to you and be inside you. But not yet, not till we're alone. So this will have to do for now, but soon, Tony."

"Oh god..."

He thrust harder against the younger man and felt Tony thrust up into him in answer. Gibbs pulled away reluctantly, rolling to the other side of the bed as he reached over and grabbed a long tie. Tony gaped at him, wondering what he was going to do with it. Sliding closer, Gibbs reached down and ghosted his fingers over Tony's erection and balls.

"So hot…so hard…" he whispered before reaching down and winding the leather tie around the younger man before tying it off.

Tony gasped as the material touched his skin. "Bossssss…" What started as a whine turning into a hiss once the knot was in place.

Gibbs continued to fondle the now restrained dick as he turned his head to meet the green eyes. "Relax, DiNozzo, want to make sure we both enjoy this for a long time before you come."

Moving his head down, Gibbs placed a wet kiss on Tony's stomach before darting his tongue in and out of the nearby navel. Tony's body jerked in response and Gibbs paused to glare at him, an order to be still apparent in his eyes. Eyes still locked on the younger man, Gibbs' fingers moved up and he pinched a nipple.

"OW!" Tony couldn't stop the indignant yelp.

"Do you need a gag?" Fornell asked as he drew closer to the bed.

Tony shook his head in reply.

"Not too sure about that but I'll let it be for now." Tobias glanced over at Gibbs. "Think I'll join in the fun now."

Gibbs didn't answer, choosing instead to lower his head and slowly lick a line along the vein on Tony's dick. He traced it up and down with his tongue before circling the leaking head. "Just like eating an ice cream cone," he murmured before opening his mouth and swallowing nearly all of the hot erection.

Tony's whole body stiffened and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming as he felt Gibbs' mouth engulf him. Oh. My. God. This so could not be happening – but it was.

Fornell walked over to the drawer where their rarely used toys lay. He snickered and pulled something out before heading back over to the bedside. He watched Gibbs for a few minutes as his head bobbed up and down. He'd never thought that watching a man give another man a blowjob would be a turn on but he was hotter than he could remember being in a while. Of course, DiNozzo's quiet moans played a part in his reactions and Tobias felt that it was his job to somewhat change the mood of their experience.

"Hold him still, Jethro." He ordered and, obligingly Gibbs put an arm across Tony's stomach. Guessing what Fornell was up to, Gibbs also placed his other arm over DiNozzo's thighs and concentrated on the cock in his mouth, massaging the hot, hard flesh.

"You know…I'm definitely not as nice as Jethro is, Tony."

The statement was the only warning Tony got before Fornell attached nipple clamps to his hard nubs, quickly adjusting the weights so that they pulled slightly on his flesh. Tony's head came off the bed and he screamed. Fornell clamped his hand over Tony's mouth.

"Sure you don't want that gag, DiNutso?"

Gibbs raised his head, letting Tony's erection slip from his mouth. "Lighten the weights, Tobias. He's not used to this."

"He'll be fine, Jethro and he'll be begging for more soon."

Gibbs didn't reply but instead deep-throated Tony again, sucking hard on his dick. Fornell looked as DiNozzo's face and smiled as hazy eyes stared back at him. He bent down close to his ear.

"Your boss is in love with you, Tony. Look at him."

DiNozzo raised his head and hissed as the movement caused the weights on his nipples to swing, pulling on the abused nubs more. Tobias looked down just as Gibbs eased his hand under Tony's body, a finger running along the skin. He knew Gibbs had found what he'd been looking for when Tony whined, his head falling back on the bed.

Gibbs pressed against the muscle surround the hole. He wouldn't try to enter it yet. No matter how much he wanted to. That would come later – when play time was over. But that didn't stop him from rubbing it or pressing against it now, or from letting the tip of his finger barely slip inside. Tony was whining more now and the shudders from his body told Gibbs how close he was.

"Need to come, please…" he panted.

"Soon, Tony, soon." Tobias answered as he adjusted the weights again.

Tony shuddered as the pull on his nipples increased. He couldn't take much more and was amazed at how far they'd brought him so far. He looked over at Fornell and saw him stroking himself, biting his lip as he watched the sweat build on his forehead. His attention was grabbed again by Gibbs when the older man raised his head.

"You can come now, Tony." Gibbs ordered before swallowing him again as he reached down and untied the knot that bound him.

Tony shuddered and whined again as his hips thrust up, forcing himself deeper into Jethro's mouth as he came. Gibbs had expected the action and he opened his throat, swallowing to make sure he got all of Tony's come. He kept the younger man's dick in his mouth, licking it clean, until he felt it soften before letting him go. Rising up, Gibbs noticed that Fornell had left the room and that the bathroom door was closed. Grinning slightly since he knew what Fornell was doing, Gibbs looked over at Tony, his expression softening when he eyed the sweat-soaked, boneless lump that lay on his bed. Green-eyed slits stared back at him. Gibbs crawled up to lie down next to him, protectively cradling his body.

"Rest for a while, Tony, then you can leave."

***

A wicked grin crossed his face. "So, Boss, is this why you only people down in your basement?"

An exasperated sigh was heard and then- "Did you have permission to speak, DiNozzo?"

"Ummm, guess not."

Gibbs snapped his fingers at Fornell. The other man grabbed the cuffs that he'd just put away and tossed them towards the former Marine.

"You just never learn, do you, DiNutso?"

"HEY! Not fair! I do – sometimes." Tony protested.

He squirmed a little as his arms were pulled behind him and cuffed again – a little tighter this time than before. He pulled against the restraint enough to realize that this time his hands were chained around something. The bedpost, he guessed.

"Be still, Tony."

His boss' voice ghosted over his cheek and he instinctively obeyed. He learned more often and quicker than Fornell thought he did. It was why he'd spoken again after being released. He'd wanted more and if he had to act out to get it, then he knew how to do that as well. He looked over at Gibbs still standing so close to him and noticed the smirk hidden in the pale-blue eyes. Message obvious: Gibbs knew what he had done and why. He was SO busted this time and yet he could barely hold his anticipation of what they'd do to him this time.


End file.
